Body x Soul (Eng Ver)
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! [English Ver of Body x Soul] Her normal life changed drastically since her and the emperor's body got accidentally swapped because of 'that being'. So, what should she do? Were there some ways to unite the body and the soul that weren't even a pair? Akashi X OC X …? (AN : Yes, I translated this because I've my own reason *wink*)
1. Chapter 1

**I have translated this one too. Actually This fic is reader inserted, but I changed it to OC for english version. Well, just check them out and then tell me what do yo think, 'kay?**

**Summary : Her normal life changed drastically since her and the emperor's body got accidentally swapped because of 'that being'. So, what should she do? Were there some ways to unite the body and the soul that weren't even a pair? Akashi X OC X …?**

**Warning : Grammar Errors, OOC, Typo(s) and OC!**

**I have warned you!**

* * *

**Body x Soul**

**(English Version)**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The plot of Body x Soul is mine, UseMyImagination

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

She was standing beside the window—looking at nowhere. Dazed. Dazed. Dazed. Who knows what she was thinking. Her face looked serious. Maybe, she was thinking about something crucial?

_'I like to have a Oyakodon tonight, haha~'_

Eh? Oyakodon? Well, so, she was thinking about dinner menu? Her simple mind didn't in line with her expression. Okay, then.

"Hey, if you have something to do, better do it now! Don't daydreaming."

Someone woke her up from her beautiful dream about dinner tonight. So, who was dared to disturb her pleasant dream? Of course, he was. She turned her head—still semiconscious—to see the figure who had speak to her.

"Oi. I told you, don't daydreaming! Do your jobs and also don't standing there. You make a shadow on my Shogi board."

Yes. He was. Someone who disturbed her fantasy—Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of basketball club who had been so famous because of his terrifying personalities. Again, he played Shogi alone at the class.

"Oh, well, Akashi-kun. I'll move," she said innocently.

"Good. You should do that earlier." His words actually stabbed her heart really hard. She pouted.

Actually, what was she doing? Besides it was time to go home. The school was over. Right. She had a duty today. She should do the duty alone because her friend permitted to go home earlier because didn't feel well. The jobs which Akashi told were swept out the floor, cleaned up the board, threw the trashes, filled out markers, and many more.

When she was sweeping out, her vision shifted to the scenery out of the window. At that time, the fantasy or daydreaming started and then someone interrupted.

Suddenly she remembered something about her classmate, "Akashi-kun, why you don't go to the gym?"

"Noisy. You're intruding my concentration. Today, the practice has been cancelled."

"Then, why you didn't go home?"

"Tsk," A loud click went out from Akashi's mouth. Seemed that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'm sorry." She said in apologizing tone.

She was watching Akashi who had been so busy with his Shogi play before she continued her duty—sweeping out the floor. For a moment, she thought why she herself couldn't have a good communication with Akashi. To be honest, she didn't hate him, but however he always had terrifying aura. When she talked to him, there were always mistakes—she didn't know why it always turned out like that—and in the end, Akashi would took out his scissors and pointed upward to her.

Everything which had connection with Akashi would go bad, so she chose to avoid to mixed up with him.

Her duty finally done, "Okay, it's time to go home."

She prepared everything to go home.

She glanced at the desk—the place Akashi played his Shogi, but she didn't find his figure. Since when he gone? She had insensibly.

Maybe Akashi already went to home.

.

.

.

She walked to the bus shelter. Usually, she came back to home by rode up the bus because her home was quite far from the school. But sometimes, she rode up by train.

She arrived at the bus stop and saw the read-head young man who was wearing school uniform like her. He was sitting on the bench shelter while reading a book. Yes, he was Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi-kun?" She called him unconsciously.

The read-head turned to see who was calling him. His expression always the same, "Ah, you again."

"Why are you here?" She asked in confusing.

"Just coincidental. Today, my driver couldn't make in time because the car broke down. So, I can't help but ride off by the bus."

She confused. Really confused.

Akashi was in wealthy family, so why he wanted to ride by the bus? If the bus was full, so how? He still wanted to?

"Oh. I think you don't want to. At the least, you'll go home by taxi."

"None of your business," he replied sarcastically. She chose to shut up—it was better than had to face his scissors.

Not for a long time, the bus came.

"Ah. The bus come. Come on, Akashi-kun."

"I already know. I can see it. Don't so befriend to me."

Why he had to reply with that intimidating tone?

They came into the bus. To in fact, just the two of them were the passenger of the bus. She sat at the front line whereas Akashi sat at the seat most behind near the window.

Sometimes, she took a glance at him. She was curious. It felt weird. Why a person like Akashi wanted to ride by the bus? It was a lucky then the bus was empty.

Once in a while, she glanced at him and then he replied her glance with a sharp glance.

Suddenly,

NGIIIIIIIINGGGGG‼

Sound of tires boomed so loudly. The bus sudden braked. She fell from her seat. At the moment, she looked at Akashi and he himself was still busy to endure his position. The bus they took a ride, jolting violently when the driver was trying to avoid collision with a big car which suddenly appeared in different direction.

NGIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

The loud sounds had deafening their ears. She tried to hold onto iron hand grip in front of her, she unable stood properly. Akashi, what about him? He tried to walking to the seat at front line—approaching her slowly, but suddenly fell when the bus lost balance and then fell down to the side. Not only fell down, the bus was hitting by other vehicles which came from opposite direction. Other vehicles clipped the bus.

She screamed strongly when the accident happened. Her head collided hard. Blood. There were more blood came from her head. Everywhere. She felt her body clipped by iron which incurved because of the collision. Her whole body couldn't make even a single move—numb. She felt so hurt and then be unconscious.

.

.

.

She tried to open her eyes but it felt so hard. Her vision became blurred. Everything over her felt so dark. Although like that, she managed to open her eyes. She had been conscious of her situation—she was in a completely white room. Was this in a hospital? Ah, seemed like that.

She groaned pain. Somehow, her right hand felt so painful—she thought.

Suddenly she remembered about the terrible accident. Her memory somewhat faded. She didn't remember the whole but she already noticed what happened.

Her head felt so painful.

She mumbled to herself, _'Ow, really hurt.'_

She touched her head which had been bandaged. At that time, she saw her right hand which had been bandaged too. But…there was a strange thing happened.

_'Hm? Why…since when my hands look so big like this?'_ she thought in heart.

She murmured to herself while looking at her hands which suddenly changed. Yes, her hands got bigger than before—bigger than its usual size. She observed the hands intensely. Why..why it became so muscular?

_'So this is an effect caused by the accident? Seems that my vision still not heal completely.'_

*CRACK* (The sound of door opened)

A beautiful nurse came in.

"Ah, you're already conscious? How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

The nurse came closer to her and examined her body for a moment.

"It's fine. But sometimes my right hand and also my head feel so painful."

Eh? She felt the strange feeling again. What happen with her voice? Why it sounded so heavy and low?

"Eh? What's wrong with my voice?" She exclaimed in surprising. The nurse chuckled and smiled at her.

"Haha. Looks like you're not completely conscious, Akashi-san. Wait a minute. I'll call the doctor so we can know about your condition for details."

The nurse left her alone. She confused, again.

"Akashi? Why she called me 'Akashi-san'?"

Suddenly she remembered about Akashi. What happened with him? They had the same bus accident. Where was he right now? What about his condition? She thought—trying to calm herself. She thought she would ask to the nurse if she came back.

_'Ah, my head so pain!'_

She stroked her head which being so painful. But she felt something going wrong again. She noticed something.

"My hair….short?"

She tried to see her hair which suddenly became so short but it was difficult to see because her head bandaged.

"_A-are_? Why my hair become so red?" She shook her head, "—no, no, I'm not conscious at all. Yes, yes, that's all."

*BRAAAAK!*

Again, the sound of door opened but forced. She surprised. Looked like someone who opened the door was annoyed.

From behind the door, there was someone who was out of breath.

"Hah..Ha…Ha… finally found you. Hah.."

Someone who opened the door was panting so loud –looked like 'she' had been at 5000 meters run competition. 'She' was wearing some clothes like other patient in hospital. 'Her' head also bandaged. Then, 'she' was holding something, a mirror?

But…

Her eyes widened in surprising. She didn't believe what kind of scenery which showed up before her eyes. Yes, she saw a human—herself! She saw herself! She saw herself who was standing in front of her! But she was sitting on that white bed, right? How it could be? That was so terrifying.

She couldn't help herself but responded by—

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

—a loud scream which made the birds at the windows flying panicky.

Ignoring her screams, 'she' who already came—approached her. 'She' stretched a hand which holding a mirror. 'She' was facing the mirror to her face. She felt so afraid. But there was a problem which even more frightening when she saw something reflected at the mirror. Yes. She saw a red-headed young man reflected on the mirror and then successfully made she produced—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA‼‼"

—a second loud screams which had woke up all of the patients in the hospital.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

**NOTE : 'SHE' REFERS TO HER BODY, BUT HER SOUL IS IN AKASHI'S BODY. SO AKASHI'S SOUL IS IN HER BODY, UNDERSTAND? *why capslocks?* /slapped**

**Yes, it was a simple one for the prologue. it would be turn out quite difficult for the rest but there were some reviewers from the bahasa version told me that this story actually difficult yet funny. i don't know why but well...eumm..it's quite good then, AHAHAHAHA.. And...'That Being' would make appearance in next chapter.**

**PLEASE IGNORE THE GRAMMAR ERRORS!**

**Like i told you before, this fic actually is reader inserted (for the bahasa ver), but i found some problems at many parts so I would change it to OC, but I don't even prepare a name for her, so what kind of name would you want? You can give me some suggestion maybe, AHAHAHA! or I'll use just 'she'? Actually I never mentioned about who is the name of the readers in my fics.**

**SO, WHO IS HER NAME? PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP, AHAHAHAHA!**

**See you next chapter, I'll come back soon!**

**Don't forget to review, fav and follow! If you want to discuss something with me, just send me a PM. See You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have something to tell to you guys, yes! Finally I found the name for my main OC. So look at the information below,**

**Name : Serizawa Aya (Aya came from our lovely reviewer Aisa Bellvard. Thanks, Aisa! I love this name! Serizawa is just random name I thought, ahaha, actually I wanted to use color for her name too but I couldn't find it, because I want her name have reverse version of initial name of Akashi Seijuuro, so it become S.A that's why Serizawa Aya /it's meaningless, so forget it!/hahaha~)**

**Appearance : Straight yet long haired with momiji's leaves hair color—orange but almost red. His hair already reached her shoulder, a bit longer. Her eyes match well with her hair.**

**Personalities : Sometimes look childish but she is so kind. For the rest, you'll find out later!**

**Height : Almost 165 cm.**

**NOTE : She refers to Serizawa and 'She' refers to Akashi for first part. I hope you don't confused. AND! IGRONE THE GRAMMAR ERRORS, PLEASE!**

* * *

**Body x Soul**

**(English Version)**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The plot of Body x Soul is mine, UseMyImagination

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

The girl saw 'herself' standing in front of her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

She saw a figure who reflected on the mirror.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

She saw 'herself' again.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

She saw a figure on the mirror—again.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~""

"Oi,"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"OI!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Don't screaming like girls!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"HEY! DON'T SCREAMING LIKE THAT WHEN USING MY BODY!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"OIIIII‼"

'She' held the shoulders of a person who the soul was in her body. Maybe 'she' was trying to calm 'her soul' who was shaking because saw 'herself' and the body of someone's soul who should be in the body who 'her soul' had been occupied. It was really hard to explain, but that was which happened, she thought.

Finally she felt enough about this chaos. She couldn't accept this incident at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAA~"

"I told you to don't make any scream like that! You're ruining my image. Make yourself calm."

'She' tried to calm her, but she didn't pay attention and still panic addlebrained. Actually it made 'she' busy. Yes, 'she' began look so annoyed, and then 'she' nestled her into 'her' hug so she couldn't scream. But somehow she felt there were some weird feelings when 'herself' hugged her.

However, she didn't conscious about the situation. She still panic. She tried to release 'her' hug all out. The body who occupied by her was stronger than 'herself' who girl-bodied.

Finally, the two of them fell together on the bed.

"Hey, you two. Don't screaming in the hospital, you're disturbing other patients."

Unsuspected, there was a doctor who was walking near the room. The doctor saw them who still on ambiguous position—successfully made anyone would suspicious, right? The position was 'herself' is hugging a red-headed man on the bed.

"What are you two doing, huh? Don't do 'that' when the door opens too wide like this. Here is in hospital, you know!"

"WHAT?"

"Just stop it already. Clean them all. Don't disturb other patients."

"Hey, wait… you're misunderstood!"

'She' who—had been seen—attacked an innocent young man froze when trying to reach the air with 'her' hand.

.

.

.

About 15 minutes later.

"Already feel calm?"

"Un.." She nodded.

"Well, I can't blame you about this unexpected situation. At first, when I saw myself on the mirror, I surprised as well."

"So…. You're.. really Akashi-kun?"

"Yes."

She felt familiar with those sharp stare—whereas he was in her body. As she expected, he was Akashi—there was no doubt. Who could give some intimidating stare except him?

"Why we turn out like this? Our body swapped, is that so? Or our soul had been swapped? AH! What the hell is happening?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"It's possible. For now, that is the conclusion. The most possible cause is that bus accident," Akashi—now who girl-bodied—explained.

"That accident?"

"Yes. Accident. We were in same accident, doesn't it feel weird? So that was most possible cause of this happen."

"Then, is there a way so we can come back to our original state?" She asked hopefully. Serizawa hoped that Akashi would say, 'I know a way' but her hope was completely no meaning. Akashi himself couldn't help but tried to avoid look at her. He saw other panorama out of the window while saying, "I don't know."

The two of them had been silent. A few minutes ago, the room was really noisy because of Serizawa's scream, but for this time, there was no sound—completely quite.

Finally, Akashi continued his sentences, "— The worst will happen… we can't go back like before, never." He said something which she couldn't believe. So.. he gave up so easily? But there was a way! But.. was there? She tried to think about some ways but…found nothing. Panic infected her, again.

"AAAAA~! I don't wanna be like this forever! I don't want to live as a demon king!" She yelled colossally.

"What? What did you say? How dare you. Do you think I want to be a stupid girl like you?"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"STOP WHIMPERING WHEN USING MY BODY!"

She was out of breath. Unconsciously she had been screaming repeatedly. But there was an interesting thing happened. It was the first time she saw the red-headed boy yelled at someone, well, although his voice changed—became the voice that should be hers. Actually, Akashi always talked with his sarcastic low tone and quite threatening but the volume wasn't so loud yet chilling.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It was my fault," Someone talked.

They exactly heard that unfamiliar voice. So close to be heard. The duo turned their head to the source of voice and found a being which they hadn't saw before.

They widened the eyes when saw that creature.

On the room's ceiling, there was a being which had human form—a young man, short white hair, handsome face and the skin so milky yet looks like almost transparent. He was wearing completely white clothes—untidy white shirt and white pants which largeness. It looked like so plain, but there was a thing which wasn't plain. He was flying. Yes, he was flying by using his wings which its color suited well with his hair—totally white.

Serizawa really surprised, even couldn't talk. However, Akashi had been conscious about himself.

"You…what? Why are you flying? And…wings?" The usual Akashi who always had distinct attitude, now looked so nervous. That was natural. They already saw a being who looked like a human but not ordinary.

The being said, "Ah, I'm sorry. Well. It's rude that I haven't introducing myself. I'm a being who usually you call—" Stop for a moment. Five seconds for meaningfully waiting. And then, "—Shinigami?" (Note : Shinigami = The God of death or Grim Reaper?)

"Ha?"

Shinigami, he said? It couldn't be. He actually looked like an angel.

"No way. I ask you once again, who are you?"

"Ah. Sorry. Did I mention the word wrong? Anyway, I'm a being who assigned to deprive human life—their soul."

"Don't kidding me. Ah, I understand. You're just acting. You're only human like us. There is a rope in your back, right? Show it to us," Akashi didn't accept the reality. He still doubted the existence of spiritual being in front of him. But Serizawa herself somehow believed about that being's words.

"I'm not acting. Look. My wings are real. You want me to prove it?"

The being was flapping its wings, made everything flying around the room. They were trying not to get carried away by the high wind flow. The being flattened out—stepped on the floor. Then the beautiful wings were falling slowly like Sakura's petals in Spring, disappearing like Winter's snow, leaving the warmth of Summer and pleasant sensation of sound of the rain in Autumn.

Now that being looked like an ordinary human who had been woke up from his beautiful dream.

"How was it? I could mess up this room with my wings, and then make it disappears as my will. So I wasn't acting, you've witnessed it yourself."

The duo orange-red dazed when saw the awesome scene—well, they didn't know what to do—between being surprised and also amazed.

"You're… really Shinigami? But.." The girl—who had boy-bodied—asked, she astonished about his appearance.

"That's right. Instead of Shinigami, you're more look like Tenshi," Akashi continued her word which had delayed for seconds. (Note : Tenshi = Angel)

"Tenshi? Angel? Hmm… We're angels—Angels of the death, the soul reaper."

"Eh?"

"Human usually calls us Shinigami, right? Although, we don't have any terminology such as Shinigami or Tenshi. We differentiated by our duties."

So..he is Shinigami? The God of death? But why the way he spoke so well mannered? Didn't look terrifying like most of people said.

The girl and the boy were trying to digesting the information of this conversation. Seeing their expression didn't look genuine, the white-headed continued his words, "Don't judge us from our appearance. When doing our duties, our appearance might be changed, case by case."

"Hah?"

"Hair, clothes, wings, all of them became dark. Someone said, the expression on our faces became terrifying like beings who thirsty of souls. It's case by case. When we aren't doing our duties, our appearances return to be like this, our original form," The being talked as Shinigami and Tenshi were same creature. But, their images about Shinigami completely different. However, after listening his explanation, Akashi and Serizawa began to understand but still thinking that Shinigami and Tenshi were different—yes, they were, their jobs.

For a moment, Serizawa trembled. Somehow she could imagine how this being changed to 'Soul Eater Mode On'.

"Your skin doesn't change—become dark or dim too? Maybe you can compete with Daiki's darkness skin," Akashi suddenly retorted. Why he asked something stupid like that? Or because he was in her body?

"Daiki? You mean, Aomine Daiki? Of course not. Our skin always same, doesn't change although our duties are different. That is a beautiful side of the God of death although when we're depriving life."

"Heh. For this time you feel proud of yourself? Anyway, you said, it's your fault, what does it means?" Akashi reminded Serizawa about important thing that almost forgotten since the being appeared. Right. There was one thing should be prioritized. The way back to their original self.

After hearing Akashi's question, Shinigami's expression didn't change at all, somehow it didn't look like he was in fault. Flat as well.

The being explained, "Because I didn't careful when doing my assignment, that's why your souls have been exchanged."

"What do you mean?"

The white-haired being paused for a moment—looking intensely at two humans in front of him.

"When I was trying to release it, your souls struggled and then entered the bodies that shouldn't be. So, you don't remember?"

Silent.

The duo dumbfounded. Their soul? Released by this creature? So that was mean…

"You mean, we should have been dead? And you wanted to bring our souls?" The original red-headed expressed his perception about Shinigami's statement.

"At first, that was supposed to happen."

"Ha? Please, don't talk by halves, tell us about what's going as much detail as possible," Serizawa herself wanted to know exactly.

The being only stared at them with flat-stare yet cold, then finally told with extremely cold tone, "At first, you two should die. I'm the one who would take your souls. Your souls—full of the desire to live—struggled and lightly ran from my grasp and then you got mixed up. But don't worry, your dead schedule have been changed." For now, the being's way of talk changed. He looked like have multiple personalities. At first, he looked so well mannered, but suddenly why he became so horrible? He said it was his fault but his talking way accented that the two humans had been at fault because they lightly ran so that they mixed up. Then, what did 'your dead schedule have been changed' means?

"W-Well, so, how we can go back to our bodies, e—to, Shinigami-san?" The original orange momiji-haired girl spoke up—asked to him timidly.

Shinigami had some unfriendly expressions and continued, "_Sou desu ne_. Actually this is troublesome. If it wasn't me who has this duty, this would be your end. For paying my mistakes, I'll try to help you guys. Moreover, this happen will disrupt the process of taking your life someday."

It seemed no matter the words 'the process of taking your life', Serizawa had says something else. There seemed to be more important things than her life, "Anyway, please return us to our original position immediately before 'he' meets me. I don't want 'he' sees me suddenly changed into the demon king!" she whimpered to Shinigami.

"I told you, don't whimpering like that when using my body. Hmm.. Who do you mean by 'he'?"

"Oh, 'he'? I can't promise you, but I'll help," The emerald-eyed Shinigami sounded have no intention to helping. Akashi himself still confused about the one who had been mentioned as 'he'.

"Then how?"

"I'll process your documents submission to return the body and the soul supposed to be to The Ministry of Afterlife."

"Hah? What did he say?" Akashi asked her in confusion. She also felt confused about something she had been heard from the mouth of Shinigami and then shook her head.

"I said, I'll process your documents submission to return the body and the soul supposed to be to The Ministry of Afterlife."

*BAM!*

Akashi struck the table.

"Oi, Shinigami, are you playing with us?"

Suddenly Akashi pulled the collar of shirt which wore by Shinigami—somehow Akashi seemed invite a fight with him. For the first time, Serizawa saw a human threatened Shinigami. If Akashi brought a pair of scissors, it was possible this would turn out interesting.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shinigami asked with his innocent flat face which had been showed up before, so he back to his self at first time he appeared?

"What the hell was that? Documents submission? The Ministry of Afterlife? Don't talk as this is a fictional novel!" Akashi complained. The scenery in front of her somehow felt so strange because for her—it looked like that herself who was threatening the being called Shinigami.

"That is the fact. You just don't know. Calm yourself, I'll try to help. Furthermore, it's interesting. Hahaha~"

Shinigami's expression changed again. His expression seemed like the antagonist's in films. Naughty face and also typical grin similar to someone's. Serizawa Aya felt a bad sign coming.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**Yo, everybody.**

**Well, this addition information about the other OC—yes, our beloved Shinigami! Check it below!**

**Name : Shinigami (He has first name but I'll reveal it later. From now on, we would call him by he—consider him as human when he is in human form)**

**Appearances : Short white-haired, emerald-eyed, he has so handsome face (actually bishonen, I love bishonen, ahaha!)**

**Personality : Unstable.**

**How about this chapter? I hope you like it! Thanks for your support so far! I'll edit the mistakes later.**

**Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! See you on next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : Italic would be the phone conversation. And, I'm sorry for all mistakes and also grammar errors.**

* * *

**Body x Soul**

**(English Version)**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The plot of Body x Soul is mine, UseMyImagination

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

There was a red-headed boy who sitting in dining room. Yes, he is Serizawa Aya. Of course, in Akashi Seijuuro's appearances.

Somehow she felt confused. She was looking around—right and then left. In same time, she felt so fascinated by how looks of the dining room—the dining room is European style, with long table which decorated by beautiful carved on the edges and there were many foods on the table which made everyone want to taste them immediately.

Right. Serizawa was in Akashi family's dining room. But, she didn't know why she felt something odd about the room—

"It's quite."

—yes, there was no one sitting on the dining room except her, but there was a middle-aged man standing beside her. The middle-aged man was wearing neat outfit. He was presenting some tea to her. The man is head butler of Akashi Family since Akashi Seijuuro was young—that was she knew, told by Akashi.

"Does it sound good? Botchan love this kind of quite situation, right?" The middle-aged man asked. Yes, he considered Serizawa as young master of Akashi Family.

"O—oh, Of—course," the girl replied it uncertainly, then continued, "A—no, Nakano-san."

"? It's a rare that Botchan calls me using '-san', usually you call me 'Nakano'."

"Huh?"

The former Momiji-headed turned to facing the butler. She blinked. Somehow she felt that Akashi is so rude, anyway, Nakano is older than him so he should call Nakano properly.

"So, what do you want to ask, Botchan?"

"Ehm..Well, about Akashi-kun's parents—ah! I mean, about my parents. I didn't see them, even when I was in hospital. Where are they?"

The butler blinked for a moment. He looked at her in weird gaze. At that time, Serizawa regretted herself who asked something like that.

"I thought Botchan always know about this. They are working in France now. They rarely come home."

Serizawa realized something. She already knew that Akashi Family is a wealthy family. There were many rumours about Akashi's parents have a lot of companies over the seas. That's why his parents rarely come home for organize all of the companies. But… it was weird, why they didn't come even they knew that their son had an accident?

"It looks like Botchan still feel tired, better get a rest immediately. I'll prepare your room."

She replied the statement with a small nod.

Nakano left her alone. Serizawa felt something wrong. So… this kind of life which Akashi has? For her, dinner time is an important time, the time which she looking forward. Because she could enjoy the foods with her parents and also shared many things. But, if having dinner in this wide place alone, it felt so pitiful—felt lonely.

"I miss my home.."

.

.

In the other side.

The girl who bandaged on her head was looking at a big bowl which filled by some foods in front of her. Her forehead furrowed and then said softly, "Oyakodon?"

"Yes. Because you're sick, Kaa-chan made more foods and also your favorite food, Oyakodon! So, let's eat it before getting cold."

The woman who was talking to her is her mother—Serizawa's mother.

The girl—for exactly, her body filled by Akashi Seijuuro's soul—really thought hard. Akashi hestitated about the existence of the food named Oyakodon.

'The portion is too much. How much she usually eating?' he thought.

Actually, he always had luxurious foods which made by professional chef for dinner but for now he might eat this simple food—which he always hated—at the place which too narrow for him. Yes, the dining room is so far different comparing to his dining room. Akashi could see living room and also kitchen from there. The table was too narrow as well, but it was enough for four persons—Father, Mother, Ten years old little girl and Akashi.

"Why aren't you eating? This is your favorite food, right? Eat it and recover yourself," the mother said in worring tone.

"Yes, Neechan, let's eat now! If not, Neechan would feel sick more."

Now, Akashi was staring at those worried faces of the family alternately. He thought again, well, maybe he should accept the reality for a while. Akashi took a spoon and tried to eat those foods which he hated so much. A bunch of the food called Oyakodon entered the mouth. The expression he had look so uncomfortable, he was trying to taste it. The people around him waiting calmly—looked at him without a single blink.

Chewing, chewing, and chewing.

The eyebrow furrowed and then changed to usual.

"It's..good," Akashi whispered.

"Oh, then..good. Let's eating up."

A relief sounds came from the mother. The father stroked his daughter's hair softly. They smiled to Akashi, and then continued dinner time. Somehow, Akashi felt something strange about the way of treatment the family gave to him.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaah, Akashi-kun's room so huge! Look, how awesome this bed—King style."

The girl amazed by all of miracles happened at Akashi's household. If it said miracles, maybe sounded so exaggerating, actually this the first time she saw so it was something to her. Well, Serizawa's family isn't a wealthy family like Akashi's but she could say that her family had enough.

Serizawa was looking around the room. The wardrobe is so huge, already contains all of various brand clothes. The bookshelf fulfilled by books which have variety languages. Also, the study desk very spick and span, there were many lesson notes and of course, a pair of scissors.

"Uwoo. As expected of Akashi-kun, his notes really something. Aaaah, this's good, well, I get it right although I'm stupid."

She flipped through the notes, and suddenly found a note in last page. There was a little note in the corner, it written _'I'll kill you all'_.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Glek.

She gulped when remembered how Akashi's behavior.

She just closed the book and immediately set it aside like the book condemned by its owner. She should forget about it for salvation of mankind.

Now she opened desk drawers. There were spectacles with red frames. Serizawa confused, she never knew about Akashi wore spectacles. She thought his vision was quite good—she was feeling it. Feeling curious, she wore it and looked herself in the mirror.

"Ah, his face became more handsome. Actually these spectacles make my vision better."

Still wearing the spectacles, she retraced the drawers. In the bottom drawer, the girl found a photo album. She started to open the album. She mumbled to herself, "Little Akashi-kun! So cute. His expression hasn't changed at all."

The former momiji girl was still looking on the childhood pictures of Akashi Seijuuro, as a newborn, a toddler, and as kindergarten student. But she didn't find his pictures moment of elementary, junior, and high school. There were also pictures together with Nakano and his parents. Looks like Akashi's handsome face he got from the father and the red hair from the lovely mother.

There was a picture that makes her interested—yes, a picture of Akashi who was making sand castle at the beach. In the photo, Akashi focused into the camera with a wide smile—please, recorded it—a wide smile! Happy and innocent smile of little kid—that she never saw before from Akashi Seijuuro.

*DRRRT DRRRT*

What was that sound? The girl was looking for the source of the sound and found Akashi's phone was ringing in silent mode. She saw the caller's number—detected as unknown number, ah, it was her phone number.

"Hai. Moshi moshi."

Through the phone, she heard her own voice, _"It's me, Akashi. Let's talk about the next step we should do."_

"O-oh, alright."

_"So, tomorrow, we will start going to school. I'll be you and you'll be the captain of basketball team of Teikou."_

"HA? B-bu-but! I don't playing basketball! I don't wanna!"

_"Stupid. If this isn't happen, I won't recommend doing so. Be calm, I'll teach you."_

"A-ah, you're right. O-Okay."

_"Are you remembered about what is Shinigami said?"_

"Un." She nodded and brought the memories of events in the hospital yesterday.

**-Flashback-**

"Calm, please. I'll help you two," the being who called Shingami exclaimed.

"Whatever your way, obviously, we want to return to our position quickly," snapped Akashi on Shinigami while still gripping his collar.

"Be patient, everything has processes. I've to go back to work now, I go first," Shinigami said then tried to let go the hand which still gripping his collar.

"_Cho-chotto_! Don't go away! We aren't sure that you'll keep your promise or not!" Serizawa didn't want to lose and spoke up, trying to block the Shinigami so he couldn't go anywhere. The awesome being called Shinigami only smiled sweetly at her and said in confidence way, "You WILL believe on me."

"Eh?"

The white haired Shinigami turned back before go, "Oh, I almost forget. Listen up. Don't let your identity revealed. If it's happen, maybe you two will be—again—"

"What?" Silence for a while. Shinigami was delaying his words, made them hold breath.

"—dead."

"Ha?" The red-orange duo surprised when heard the word of 'dead'. Yes, they would be dead.

"I'll say it once again. If there is someone knew about you two has been swapped, well, I'm sorry, I can't help. I'll do my job as the god of death."

The boy and the girl had been silence. Yes, they were shocked.

"—And one more thing, If you want to go back to your original self—I recommend you to think about it seriously, because everything has compensation. Maybe I'll explain later when our next meeting."

The white being disappeared—leaving same sensation as his wings were gone. Before disappearing, he was grinning. Sometimes, he does look alike someone.

**-End of Flashback -**

_"That's why, we have to master our each roles so there is no one would suspicious. If uncovered, we are finished," _Girl's voice heard through the phone again.

"But what is the meaning of compensation which Shinigami-san said?"

_"I'm not sure. The important thing right now we have to master our roles, okay? Understand?"_

"Okay, I'll try," She was inflating her cheeks—no, more precisely Akashi's cheeks—it's really troublesome to described.

"_Good,_" Akashi paused briefly, _"—by the way, your house is too small."_

When heard those statement, arrows pierced Serizawa's chest deeply—ah, no, it's Akashi's chest—oh, right, it's her heart—no, it's..uh..troublesome.

_ "Your room surely cramped—" _

Two arrows pierced again.

_"—and the bed too."_

Three arrows pierced. She almost fainted.

_"So you don't have a desk? Where did you study? Oh, yeah, you're stupid so no need of them—"_

Four, and five and six. Yes, arrows.

Hold it. Hold it. The rich bastard did so, moreover, he's clever and terrible.

Serizawa heard some sounds through the phone for a moment. Realizing something, she exclaimed, "He-hey, Akashi-kun, what are you doing? Don't disassemble my stuff arbitrarily!"

_"Why? For a while, I've got to be yourself, Is there something wrong? Anyway, you're also doing the same, right? I know it."_

'W-Why he knows?' She screamed in silence. She panicked at being caught. Serizawa was looking around in all directions to make sure that there was no surveillance camera installed there, but she did not find anything.

_ "There is no surveillance camera there."_

'He knows that I'm looking for camera? What's with this person?' she continued panic at heart.

Serizawa removed the glasses she wore and spoke to the phone, "W-what did you say? Who's looking for a camera? Of course I did not see your stuff! I respect people's privacy!"

_ "Hmpt.."_

The sound of Akashi's smirk audible on the phone. For sure, Akashi already knew that she lied. She gulped in fear and hoping Akashi wouldn't rampage tomorrow.

"_A—no_, Akashi-kun. How about my parents and my sister?" She suddenly asked. Somehow she really missed her family.

_"They're fine. Why ask?"_

"Nothing. I…just…miss them so much."

Akashi didn't respond it for a while. Somehow a sudden silence hit two of them. But, finally, she could hear the voice which said, _"They're fine. No need to worry."_ Akashi said it in normal tone which made she believe on him. But, there was a weird thing, maybe, because Akashi said something strange like, _"—but your parents, they're weird. Your sister too."_

"What? You said they are okay?!"

_"Yes. They are fine but weird. I'm uncomfortable with their treatment of me."_

"Huh?"

Serizawa Aya suddenly remembered something. Akashi always alone at home. His parents were never accompanied him, even at this critical moment. While there is Nakano-san, but the presence of the parents couldn't be replaced. So he wasn't accustomed to be with other people while at home? Maybe that's why.

"Akashi-kun…"

_"What?"_

"Your home is huge. Did you feel lonely here?"

Stupid, why did she ask such a thing to him? But she'd not been able to stem the curiosity.

_"No. It was okay."_ Akashi replied relaxed. What it was really 'okay'?

"Really? Of course, there are too much delicious foods here, it's not like my house.."

_ "…"_

Serizawa sat on the King-style bed, "The cakes and tea served by Nakano-san are also delicious. Hehehe. But, I do want to eat oyakodon."

Akashi sighed in irritated way_, "Ha, oyakodon? You remind me of things I want to forget. You have to pay for it. You've made me eat the most foods I hate!"_

"Eeeh? So you ate Oyakodon? Aaaah, I want it too. It's really good, you know! Especially my mom's. Why did you hate it?"

Why it had to be Oyakodon topic? But..

_"All right, I admit your mom's Oyakodon is delicious but I did not like to eat it. Oyakodon is a dish that I couldn't accept its existence. The food that does not make sense."_

"Why are you so unreasonable?"

_"It was—"_

_*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

She heard another sound on the other side. Sounded like knocked door.

_"Nee-chan~ , Kaa-chan said, the hot water is ready. She wanted you to take a bath now."_ Oh, Serizawa heard familiar voice, yes, it's her sister's voice. And then, 'TAKE A BATH'?

_"Yes, I'm coming."_

Serizawa Aya panicked again, "A—A-A-Akashi-kun, don't say you want to go bath?"

_"Yes, why? You mom told me. As a good daughter, I couldn't resist,"_ he said in extreme calm voice.

In Akashi's bed room, she suddenly stood up and running around the room without direction. Her screaming voice echoed into the room, "WHAT? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO SEE IT! MOREOVER, TOUCH IT! NOT ALLOWED!"

_"Hmpt, take it easy, I'm not interested on your body. Instead, I'm afraid you're going to do something weird to my body."_

"I'm NOT interested as well! Akashi-kun! You're not allowed to go bath! You should't! If you do, I'll—"

*PIP*

He disconnected the phone. What a fate! Serizawa Aya had a bad luck!

"NOOOOOOO~! I-I've sinned. Hiks.. I don't deserve to be a wife." She kneeled down and banging the floor. She dissolved in deepest grief because—soon—there might be a young man who would dismantle all the secrets of the most secret of her all secrets and secretive. And she herself wasn't aware, that the fate of the male body was also on her hand.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

The door's room opened and showed Nakano, the bulter.

"Botchan, are you alright? I heard some screams. Is your wound okay?"

Serizawa turned to the man who had just entered the room and asked. Ah, Nakano-san. It seemed she wanted to complain about the butler's beloved Botchan's despicable deeds. But, of course it was not possible.

"Nakano – san.."

"?"

Nakano-san showed the face full of wondering because suddenly his botchan call his name with incredible feminine tone and also a small whimper. Oh, no. But, she realized it—she didn't want to expose her identity. She was trying to back to the Akashi's original posture. Well, trying, but inside herself she was crying. Nakano - san came back to his usual and told her one thing which made her surprised.

"Ah, Botchan. The bathroom is ready. I think you need to shower. Excuse me." After said it Nakano left her alone.

"WHAAAAT?"

She observed the whole body belongs to Akashi. She'd imagine going to shower and see everything.

"AAAAAAAHH~!"

Well, it looked like—Serizawa Aya was starting to stress.

.

.

Behind the evening clouds, there was a white winged figure was enjoying the night breeze. He closed his eyes and—

"Hmm.."

Grinning.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Finally, chapter 3. Sorry for late update. Hmm… how I put this… Actually, imagining Akashi's going OOC makes me laugh unstoppable. AHAHAHA!**

**For chapter 4, all of GoM would make appearance, so wait it ne! Some of disaster would come.**

**Don't forget to review, fave, and follow! Thanks for your support! See yaaaa~**


End file.
